The present invention relates to an apparatus for displacing a plasticising and injection unit with respect to the stationary die platen of an injection moulding machine and for producing contact pressure of the nozzle of said plasticising and injection unit on the mould-half arranged on the stationary die platen.
Due to customer demand, efforts are being made to an increasing extent to offer electrically driven injection moulding machines commercially, in addition to the generally standard hydraulically driven injection moulding machines. It is known, for example from EP 0 580 975 A1, to use an electric spindle drive for the special function of driving the plasticising and injection unit. A similar solution was proposed in WO 95/30529, although in this case two electric spindle drives are used.